Alarm devices have been utilized in various areas for the protection and safety of public and private property from various threats. A threat may include anything that may cause damage or harm to person or property, including, but not limited to intruders, burglars, and disasters like fires and floods. Alarm systems may include a variety of sensor inputs including motion, sight and sound. Typically, these devices include an audible and visual alert and are directly connected, through hard lines, to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may contact the property owner and a public safety station, such as, but not limited to police, ambulance and fire departments. In some instances these units include an additional cellular transceiver for wireless communication to the monitoring station.
Current alarm systems are generally bulky systems that have a base station that is affixed in some manner to the specific dwelling they are intended to protect and are not portable. They generally function by activating a plurality of sensors that communicate with the base station. The base station is either activated, where all of the sensors are monitored or deactivated, where all of the sensors are not monitored.
A portable consumer alarm system, on the other hand, may be used to protect various types of property, has a simple activation process that allows the base station to recognize and connect to various sensors when used at different locations that the property owner is interested in protecting. Additionally, a portable consumer alarm system may be able to activate and deactivate various sensors that are preprogrammed to activate and deactivate with a single button while other sensors are not monitored.